Gundam wing: Uprising
by Drago God
Summary: AC 199, former White Fang troops try to commence operation M. With no gundam, how can the G boys fight back, or are the gundams truly gone?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gundam wing or any of its characters. Enjoy!

Gundam wing: Up rising

It is the year after colony 199, three years after the Mariemaia incident, the world was coming to peace at last, however, there is some that want another war to begin. The preventer's have been successful on stopping anything big from happening, but they have not yet found this out.

L-4 colony, a small band of people, in uniform, have come together in a conference. A man steps up the podium and begins a speech. "Comrades, we, the last remaining White Fang troops, have but one mission: To see that the Earth pay for its crimes of taking control of the colonies, all those years ago. We have lost many lives, and the people then decided to co-exist with the Earth. I was not there when that decision was made. Were you?" The man asked. All the troops shook their heads. "Did we get a chance to speak our opinions?" Again, they shook their heads.

"With the help of a manufacturing company, we have made brand new Mobile suits. The new version: Leo 2, Aries 2, and in the process of completion, the Taurus 2 Mobile suit. With these suits at our disposal, the Earth will crumble, and we well realize Dekim Barton's dream. The colony's will soon rule the Earth Sphere. We will be victories." The man said. Everybody cheered. But in the darkness, a young Japanese man, with brown hair, is waiting.

Meanwhile, a preventer shuttle is heading to Earth. A young Chinese man is at the control of the shuttle. "This is preventer 'Earth' calling preventer 'water'. Sally, do you read me?" "This is 'water', I read you loud and clear Wufei." Wufei Chang, former gundam pilot, was now a full time preventer. "I just finish putting out that fire in the L-4 colony. I'm heading back to HQ. Over and out." Wufei said. But at the moment that he broke communication, a beam energy blast hit the shuttle. "What the hell?" Wufei yelled. Five mobile suits approach him.

In a small office, the man giving the speech, was at his computer when a knock came to his door. "Come in." He said. A soldier carrying a clipboard entered. "Sir, our unit has made contact with a preventer shuttle. As you suspected sir, it appears to be the pilot of Gundam 05, Wufei Chang. Shall we capture him, sir?" The soldier said. "No, we must not let any Gundam pilot live. They will see us as the enemy and will not hesitate to fight back. Kill Wufei." The man ordered.

More beam energy blast hit the shuttle, as Wufei try franticly to get help. "HQ, this is preventer Earth, I'm being attack by unidentified mobile suit, if you get this message,please get help." Wufei said at the intercom. This is just great thought Wufei, I survive the war just to be killed like this in outer space. A Leo 2 came into view of the shuttle. It held its beam rifle. "Is this it?" Wufei said, but before the Leo could pull the trigger or the pilot, a beam saber struck the Leo, cutting it in half. It was another Leo 2. Wufei was confuse. Then he got a hailing message from the pilot. "Wufei, are you alright?" the pilot said. Wufei looked at the image of the pilot. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Heero!" Wufei said. "I distract them while you make your escape." Heero said. He then left the scene while the rest of the Leo's chase him, shooting at him all the way to a nearby colony. The other Leo's manage to shoot Heero so severely, that his Leo crash into the space gate of the colony. The other Leo's got close enough to see the cockpit opened. One of the pilots got in touch with his superior. Wufei quickly left to Earth.

The same officer with a clipboard went into his leader's room. The man was talking into his phone when the officer entered. "Sir, we have a problem." The officer said.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of character's or Gundam's of Gundam wing.

Chapter Two: Rebuilding

L-4 colony cluster, nearest colony, Quatre Raberba Winner, head of the Winner foundation, was once again busy with the usual stack of paper's he had to sign, in his own desk, sitting on his father's old seat. He was a young man, with platinum blood hair, and even though he was Arab, he was pale, due to his heritage of being part European. This is so boring, Quatre thought. I would rather run a marathon in the dessert then be in here. Just then, a knock came into his attention. Sighing, he says "Come in.". Great, more paper work, Quatre though.

Opening the door, it was none other than Heero Yuy. "Heero!" Quatre yelled, getting up from behind the desk, and getting up to greet the young Japanese boy. "So, what brings you here?" Quatre asked. "You know, Relena would love to know where you are." "Now is not the time, Quatre." Heero said. "I wish my visit was under better circumstances, butI got grave news." "What do you mean, Heero?" Quatre asked. "Remnants of the White Fang are planning to attack, using brand new Mobile Suit Leo 2, Aries 2 and Taurus 2 mobile suits." Heero explained.

Heero then reached into his pockets (He was wearing his usual green tank top, and black pants.) and produce a desk. He then gave it to Quatre. Quatre then took it to his desk, where he pulled out a laptop. He inserted the desk in and read the information on it. He said nothing for a couple of minutes. Then he exclaimed "Oh Allah" as he took the desk off his laptop. "Where did you get this, Heero?" Quatre asked. "The White Fang were planning to knock off all the Gundam Pilots, so they manage to found me and got a couple of shooters to take me out. I found them out, lead them into a alley, and attack them. I manage to get them to tell me who hired them." Heero said.

He then reached into his pockets again while saying "I found out their hiding spot and infiltrated the facility, where I got information on the new suits, and the white fangs newest leader." Heero said, as he gave Quatre a picture. The picture had an older looking man, Caucasian, wearing White Fang clothes, black military hair cut. "His name is Issac Foster." Heero said.

"Sir we have a problem." The officer with the clipboard said. "I call you later," The leader, Issac Foster said. "Yes, what is it." "Sir, the unit we sent in was unsuccessful in killing Wufei Chang." "WHAT? How could he have escaped? We sent in five of our new units in. How could this have happened?" Issac asked. "It seems that somebody infiltrated our hanger and stole our suit. We have already confirm who it was. It was former Gundam pilot 01: Heero Yuy." Issac's eyes went wide. "Are you sure?" "Yes, and he stole data on one of the terminals." "Great, the last thing we needed was to alert one pilot to our presence, now he alert all the pilots." "Your orders sir?" "Increase production of our Taurus 2 suit. I want them done within the month." Issac said.

Quatre was thinking hard on what to do. "Alerting the other's is plain obvious, but if they have already completed mobile suit's, makes me wish we still had our Gundams ." Quatre said."Thats why I came to you instead. The Gundams are needed and I propose we build all of them back, with a few minor difference's." Heero suggested. "That might work. Each Gundam could be built in one of my family's different resource satellite. You and me could built Zero." Quatre said. "I was thinking building all of the original Gundams, including Wing, but I was going to install the Zero system in it. What do you think will be the estimating time of completion." Heero asked. "They could be done within the month, if we hire more people and get the alloy in time." Quatre said. "In one month, come back and help you deliver the Gundams. Later, Quatre." Heero said.

As Heero left, new thought's entered Quatre's head. At least it's better then signing a bunch of papers.


End file.
